The present invention relates to golf tools and accessories and more particularly to golf tools having multiple applications and constructed in a single compact apparatus, and to methods of using same.
Numerous different golfers tools have been developed over the years to help the golfer with different activities experienced during golfing play. While some of the tools have only one function, others have multiple functions. The functions can include ball marker holder, club groove cleaner, cleat wrench, cigarette holder, golf club rest, knife and so forth. Examples of some of the prior golf tools are shown in the following patents (each of whose entire disclosure is hereby incorporated by reference): U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 218,836 (Watanabe), Des. 237,516 (Yaudes), Des. 247,686 (Desjardins), Des. 285,233 (Owen), Des. 290,985 (Dikoff) and Des. 361,815 (Fazekas); and 3,049,182 (Pelow), 3,203,700 (Antonious), 3,744,542 (Stephens et al.), 3,774,913 (Dien), 3,763,515 (Voss), 4,063,731 (Kitay), 4,315,624 (Buckman) and 4,535,987 (Dikoff).
No golf tool has been designed, however, which provides for multiple functions to be conducted efficiently with a simple compact and attractive construction.